The Broom Cupboard
by ariese13
Summary: Lily hated broom cupboards. The fact that she was stuck in one with James Potter made it worse. He said he'd let her go once she kissed him. Was Lily going to let him win? Jily one shot or drabble (whatever it's called) and fluff I guess. Rated T just in case.


**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the fabulous J.K.**

**A/N: Hello! I know this is so quick after Doe and Stag but I really missed not having the feeling of waking up and remembering to write my story. This is just a one shot (or a drabble...whatever) and it has nothing to do with my last story at ALL. Just something fun I felt like writing. Please review!**

* * *

I hate broom cupboards. I always have. Ever since I got locked in one in my first year, they haven't been my favorite place in the world. Now that I'm stuck in one with James Potter, my liking for them hasn't improved.

This is what happened: I was walking peacefully to the library alone with my head high and in a great mood when I was pounced on - literally pounced. My books fell from my grasp, my wand was ripped from me, and I was pushed into a broom cupboard while it locked from the outside. When I turned around, James bloody Potter was smirking down at me with his hazel eyes shining from behind his glasses.

In the few short seconds of being practically kidnapped, I noticed the people who ruined my happy day were the marauders. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Sorry, Lily," Remus had said while Sirius threw him my wand.

"Come off it," I had mumbled.

Peter was smiling in a dorky way while Sirius just grinned and laughed as he shoved me in.

"Hey, Evans," James smirked, running a hand through his messy hair.

I stood tall, crossed my arms, and said, "Let me out."

"No."

"Why not?"

James thought about it for a while then said, "I don't know."

"So you just want me trapped in here with you? What do you expect? Because if you expect me to song you, Potter, it's not going to happen."

He laughed a little. "No, I don't expect you to do that. But I'm not letting you out. You're cute when you're mad."

I glared at him and turned around so I was facing the door instead of him.

"If you plan on standing there, you're not leaving any time soon."

"Then when can I leave?" I asked the door.

"When you kiss me."

I shook my head. "I said I'm not snogging you!"

"I know, I know. Snogging is _completely_ different than kissing. But if you'd rather snog than kiss, I'm all for it."

I can't believe him. God, Potter is so ... so ... Potter!

"I'm not kissing you," I told him, turning around.

I gasped at the closeness between us. When I was facing the door, he must have stepped closer. I clumsily tripped as I backed up into the door but James caught me as I fell on top of him. I blushed and he let go of me.

"This place is small, Evans," he said. "I don't know if you're claustrophobic but I'm not BTW, which means by the way."

"I'm not," I mumbled, plopping down on the floor.

"Then I guess we'll just sit here," James said, plopping down opposite of me and leaning against the wall.

To be honest, I want to kiss James. Wait, make that snog. Something's changed this year between us. As being heads, we're always together and I've seen the real James that I doubt even the marauders have seen. He's changed himself. He's no longer the selfish, arrogant bully that he's been the past seven years. Of course, he's still sarcastic and a show off during Quidditch and still pulls pranks but besides that, he's really matured. Also, I've never really noticed how smart he was until he started taking school seriously. He's studying to become and Auror and I think he's going to do a fantastic job at it. But I'm not going to let him win because that would mean me admitting that I fancy him and he can't know that.

"Thinking about me, Evans?"

I glanced at James.

"Yes, actually."

"Were you dreaming about how soft my lips are?"

"No, I was thinking about how much of a git you are."

He put a hand to his heart and pretended to look hurt.

"Oh, cry me a river," I said.

After about an hour, I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came Sirius' voice from the other side.

"Let me out, Black," I ordered.

"Did you snog Prongsie?" he asked.

"No."

"Then you can't come out."

"Please!" I begged. "Remus, you there?"

"Yes," Remus answered.

"Let me out, Remus, please."

"Sorry, Lily, not until you kiss James."

I didn't even try Peter because I knew what his answer would be.

"Given up?" James asked, making colorful puffs of smoke come out of the end of his wand.

"No," I said. "You're not getting that kiss."

"I will."

Another hour went by and my stomach grumbled. The time was probably six and dinner was going on.

"Hungry?" James asked.

"No," I lied.

"Yes, you are."

"I bet you are, too."

"Nah," he answered. "I went to the kitchens before and ate because I knew that we'd be in here for a while. You're so stubborn"

I glared at him for the thousandth time and closed my eyes.

I counted and when my head hurt from all the numbers, it was 8:00.

"You gonna let me out now, Potter?"

"Nope."

"But it's eight!"

"I know."

"Alright, fine," I grumbled. "But we can't possible stay here the whole night."

"Yes we can," he said simply, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his robe laying next to him.

He must have gotten hot so he took it off leaving him in his white dress shirt and Gryffindor tie. I don't blame him, either. These thick, black robes really make you sweat. Just thinking about it, I started to get hot myself. I took off my robe leaving me in my blouse and tie.

"Evans, don't tease me," James warned, eyeing me.

"Relax, I'm only taking off my robe."

"True, I've seen you wearing less."

"_What?_"

"At night in your pjs. We do share a common room."

"Right."

It was quiet for a while and I noticed how I'm barely able to see.

"Is there a light in here?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Lumos," he said, illuminating the room with a blue glow from the tip of his wand.

"You know, if you gave me back my wand we could make it even brighter."

"If I gave you back your wand you could escape. There's only one way out, Evans."

I sighed and stood up. God, I'm going to regret this.

"Just - just one kiss?"

This got James' full attention. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Yeah ... "

"Fine," I told him, getting closer. "If this is the only way out."

My heart was beating extremely fast and butterflies filled my stomach. I got so close that only an inch stood between us.

"Evans, are you really - " he started.

"Shut up," I mumbled, closing the gap between us.

After a few seconds, I pulled away, my face flushed.

"There," I said.

But he responded by kissing me again. I thought about pushing him away but then thought, _what the heck?_

I grabbed his tie and pulled myself closer to him if that was even possible. Both of his hands were running through my long, red hair and I let myself smile against his warm lips. We kissed - more like snogging - for who knows how long. I guess the boys outside were curious about our silence and knocked hard, making James and I break apart.

"Open the door, Padfoot," James muttered, still breathless.

The door opened and Sirius handed me my wand and books, grinning widely.

"I told you you would," James said from behind me.

I blushed fiercely and ran out of the broom cupboard with the feeling of James still on my lips.


End file.
